


Mermaids, Housemaids, and some Ice

by gnarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costumes, Drinking, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Ice Skating, M/M, Party, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: “Okay, okay! I've got it! I know what we can do!” Dean screamed over the general noise of the party, making everyone look in his direction. “We have something new that we need to test for the shop!”Harry and the rest of the seventh and eighth years groaned. They were all currently hidden away in the Room of Requirement after Filch had caught them at the Lake with more whisky than was strictly necessary for an end of year party. And now they were a bit clueless as to what to do with the rest of their night.Prompt:8th year party that goes out of hand, you decide what happened to the Great Hall, the dormitories and/or any other place in Hogwarts... also, whose G-string is this?!!





	Mermaids, Housemaids, and some Ice

**Author's Note:**

> So I took this prompt at the Drarry Discord last year in May 😅 well, I finally finished it!
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, Tami! 
> 
> And thanks for your help with the beta drarryismymuse 💜 💜

“Okay, okay! I've got it! I know what we can do!” Dean screamed over the general noise of the party, making everyone look in his direction. “We have something new that we need to test for the shop!”

 

Harry and the rest of the seventh and eighth years groaned. They were all currently hidden away in the Room of Requirement after Filch had caught them at the Lake with more whisky than was strictly necessary for an end of year party. And now they were a bit clueless as to what to do with the rest of their night.

 

“No! It's already been tested! It won't be like the last two or three—maybe four—times! We promise! We just have to see how big it can get! So we'll need a big room…”

 

“The Great Hall!” Pansy suddenly screeched from behind the sofa.

 

At that, Ron's face lit up. “That could work! It's definitely the biggest room in this castle, and tomorrow is our last day, what could go wrong?”

 

Harry's tipsy brain came up with at least a dozen catastrophic scenarios of _what exactly_ could go wrong, but he stayed silent. Like Ron had said, it was their last night here so it wouldn't exactly be his problem anymore. Not that anything that had _ever_ happened here should have been his problem to begin with.

 

“How long will it take to set this up?” Draco asked from somewhere on the floor behind Harry.

 

Harry turned and looked at him with an arched brow; Draco never took part in their shenanigans. When their friendship had first started to grow he had informed Harry, matter of factly, that he wouldn't risk losing what was left of his pride by getting involved with their stuff.

 

Now, half a year later, they were even closer than Harry was with Ron and Hermione. Maybe closer than they should be, because when Draco just shrugged and sent Harry one of his half smiles, Harry's heart definitely missed one or two beats and he had to look away quickly before he gave himself away.

 

Yes this was their last night, but there was one thing Harry wouldn't risk tonight—and that was losing Draco only because he was stupid enough to fall for him.

 

“Five minutes? Dean? Seamus? What do you think?” Ron asked.

 

“Aye, should be enough if it really covers the whole room! And another five to clear it before we can drop the bomb. So ten minutes total,” Seamus said.

 

“Bomb?!?” Hermione screeched. “You can't drop a bomb at the Great Hall!”

 

“It's not a real bomb, love,” Ron laughed. “Remember when you told me about bath bombs not long ago? It's something like that, it reacts with water. It's meant to cover your bath in—”

 

“Ron! Don't spoil the fun! They'll see soon enough! Harry, could you check the map to see if we’ll have the ten minutes we need?” Dean asked.

 

Grinning, Harry pulled out the map and looked for Filch’s dot. Except him, nobody else was patrolling tonight and he was currently busy fighting with the Fat Lady, seemingly suspecting them to be in Gryffindor tower. Clearing the map Harry looked up and grinned, excitement rushing through his body.

 

“Yes! We're safe to go!”

 

Suddenly the room was filled with excited whispers and rustling of cloaks as everyone stood up to get ready to sneak into the Great Hall.

 

As Harry reached the door, Draco snuck up on him and linked their arms so they'd have to walk together and Harry felt his face get hot. He was lucky he could blame it on the whisky if someone asked.

 

“So what do you think this will be?” Draco whispered into Harry's ear.

 

“I don't know, but knowing them it'll either be the worst thing Hogwarts has ever seen, or the best—including the swamp Fred and George made.”

 

“Oh, that was brilliant!”

 

At that, Harry stared at him and Draco chuckled. “You weren't the only ones laughing about it, Potter. The swamp was a masterpiece.”

 

Ten minutes later they reached the Great Hall. Closing the door behind them, Ron started to direct everyone to quietly push all the tables and benches against the wall, stacking them up to leave as much space as possible.

 

When that was done Dean summoned a medium sized bowl that Seamus filled with water until it nearly spilled over the rim.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, witches, wizards, magical beings, welcome to the final test of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes Bath Bomb—surprise your friends, it’s cold as ice.” With that Ron dropped a small blue ball into the bowl and seconds later a fountain shot out of it and exploded in every direction.

 

Pansy screamed, surprised, but Ron only laughed. “Well, if anyone heard you it'll be too late now. They can't stop it after it gets dropped into water.”

 

Harry watched in awe as tiny snowflakes started to fall to the ground, covering the whole floor in a layer of glittering white powder.

 

Minutes later the entire Great Hall was covered in snow. Just as Harry decided to pick up a hand full, a loud poof was heard and he lost his balance and crashed to the floor.

 

“That's—that's ice? How—?”

 

Looking up, he found he wasn't the only one placed firmly on his bum; most of the others were as well, but that wasn't all.

 

He burst out laughing when he noticed that everyone was wearing skates, along with a ridiculous costume.

 

Draco was sprawled on the floor next to him dressed like a mermaid, including a shell bra and a flower in his hair and Harry couldn't hold back anymore. Toppling over, he laughed until he cried, a condition that only got worse when he spotted the pout on Draco's face.

 

“You shouldn't laugh so hard, lovely. You're a french housemaid! That isn't better!” Draco said.

 

“I bet I look stunning,” Harry wheezed as he tried to sit back up.

 

Taking a look around, he found himself in a winter wonderland full of strangely dressed people who were trying to get on their feet. Only Dean, Ron and Seamus already stood, huge grins spreading over their faces.

 

“Let's skate!” Ron announced loudly as he turned on a wireless that hadn't there seconds before.

 

When the music started to play, Harry looked back at Draco with a grin and noticed a faint blush on his face.

 

“What do you think? Should we try it?” Harry asked, suddenly very excited.

 

“Just for your information, Potter, I'm superior at ice skating. But I'll gladly help you stay on your feet,” Draco said as he held his hand out to pull Harry onto his feet.

 

It was a wobbly business at first but he didn't complain because Draco never left his side, helping him to stay on his feet like he had promised.

 

After some time the whisky bottles were passed around again and the party started all over.

 

Harry was having so much fun he completely lost track of time; he only knew that instead of holding Draco's arm, he was suddenly holding his hand. And that Draco seemed to glow while guiding him through the hall, never letting go of his hand.

 

It seemed ridiculous that he felt this happy while wearing a housemaid dress, guided by mermaid Draco through the frozen Great Hall. But he was, and the alcohol didn't help his already bad impulse control at all.

 

That’s how he found himself trying to make a half turn so he'd glide in front of Draco instead of beside him, just as the first rays of light from the sunrise hit the hall.

 

But instead of coming to a halt, Harry crashed into Draco and threw them both onto the ground, leaving him on top—and nose to nose with Draco.

 

“Wha—?”

 

Harry didn't wait to explain himself, instead he crashed his lips onto Draco's, swallowing the rest of his sentence. Only then did he realise what he had done, but to his surprise Draco didn't push him away. Instead he wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him close, while kissing back just as enthusiastically.

 

Loud cheers erupted in the Great Hall and Harry could swear he heard a whispered _finally_ from somewhere. But when Draco opened his mouth and allowed Harry to deepen the kiss, he forgot everything around him.

 

* * *

 

“I can't believe McGonagall let us go without saying anything,” Ron mumbled as they sat in the Hogwarts Express on their way home.

 

“What was she supposed to do? Expel us?” Dean laughed as he pulled Seamus into his lap.

 

“When do you think the ice will disappear, Ron?” Hermione asked, concerned.

 

“Uhm, in smaller rooms it was gone within a day at most. So maybe tonight? I think by tomorrow everything will be back to normal.”

 

“I never ever want to see Filch dressed up as ballet dancer ever again. That was horrible.” Seamus said with a shudder.

 

“Yeah maybe we should include that as a warning when we start selling it. But you have to admit, we’ve never had such a funny end-of-year feast at Hogwarts before!”

 

“I still wonder whose G-string that was,” Pansy said loudly.

 

Harry only grinned as Draco moved in his lap; the only thing he wondered was if mermaids always wore G-strings, because his boxers hadn't changed under the costume.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
>  
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
